


A Compilation of Zutara Tales

by Queen_AP



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Steambabies - Freeform, The Gaang - Freeform, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_AP/pseuds/Queen_AP
Summary: Oneshots about the one and only ship Zutara*no antis/hate please, if you don't like Zutara then don't interact*
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of these stories are going to be from my Tumblr and Wattpad accounts

“Bah!” a tiny hand grabbed Zuko’s nose. He smiled. “Alright, Kya, you got daddy.” Katara pulled their 11-month-old daughter’s hand away from her father’s face as she spoke.   
“My Lord?” the Fire Nation governor spoke up a few feet from the little family. Zuko knew he had to talk with the governor but he still wished he could stay a little longer with his wife and their precious daughter. He gave Katara a peck on the cheek. “I’ll be back for lunch. I promise.” he said and patted Kya’s head. Katara gave her husband a reassuring smile.   
With that, Zuko turned to join the governor while Katara started to take Kya to the garden. But Kya whimpered and reached out towards her father. “It’s okay Kya. Daddy will come back soon. He always does.” she patted her daughter’s back in comfort. She then put the tiny child down so she could gather up some of the bread she had for them feed to the turtleducks, a pass time that Kya enjoyed with her parents.   
When Katara turned to face her daughter again, the girl was gone. Katara blinked. “Kya?” she said. She looked around for the toddler. It didn’t make any sense. Where could she have gone? And how could she have just crawled away so quickly? Katara had only turned away from her for a few minutes. Katara looked up to stare down the hallway. What she saw made her gasp out loud and her hand clasp over her mouth in shock.   
Right before her very eyes, the little princess was on her own two legs, toddling after her father and the governor with her chubby arms reached out towards her father’s back.   
The governor must’ve heard Katara’s gasp because he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened a little when he saw the small princess waddling down the hall behind him.   
“Uhhmm...my Lord?” the governor trailed off.   
“What?” Zuko responded. He followed the governor’s line of sight and turned around. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mouth opened in astonishment. Kya cooed as she moved closer towards him. Meanwhile, Katara stood totally still at the other end of the hallway, afraid that if she made one move or said anything the whole moment would be ruined.   
Zuko kneeled down and opened his arms wide open for Kya. She laughed merrily and quickened her pace until she finally fell over into her father’s awaiting arms. Zuko hugged her tightly with a big smile on his face.   
“Oh my God....she just...Zuko! She just walked!” Katara cried out happily, ignoring the governor standing in front of her.   
“Yeah.” Zuko agreed with his face buried into Kya’s small shoulder. Kya babbled incoherent baby words into her father’s robe but from the tone of her voice she was just as happy now that she was being held in her father’s arms.   
The governor cleared his throat. “I’ll, uh, I’ll be waiting for you in the office, my Lord.” he excused himself and headed off.   
Zuko heard the man’s words but didn’t respond. He was too busy smothering his little princess with all the love and pride he felt for her, especially at that very moment. 


	2. Zutara Week 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My submissions for Zutara Week 2020. *one of them has some NSFW themes in it*

**Celestial**

She feels his finger on her back, drawing invisible lines on her bare skin. His eyes are fixated on the little moles and freckles that sprinkle her flesh like he’s contemplating an intricate piece of art.   
“What are you doing?” Katara mumbles for him to hear. Zuko doesn’t stop or look away from her back when he responds, “I’m trying to find a constellation on you.”

**Fuse**

Who could possibly know what was running through Zuko’s head when he thought of putting Sokka’s flirting techniques to use? In his defense, he did struggle in the romantic department. But still.... The universe couldn’t help but do a facepalm when at the fireworks show he went up to Katara who was lighting sparklers and some fireworks, and said with all seriousness, “Would you mind lighting _my_ fuse, Katara?”   
The humiliation was contagious. Zuko thought his to be the strongest but it didn’t hold a candle to Katara’s own embarrassment when she realized that, despite all odds, the corny pick-up actually worked on her.

**Reunion**

All propriety and court etiquette was tossed to the wind as soon as the two saw each other. In a flash, the Fire Lord hurried down the steps of the palace like a kid on Christmas morning while the master waterbender ran as fast as her feet could carry her towards him.   
She lept into his open arms and he spun her around in the tightest, most affectionate hug he could muster. “I missed you...” she happily whispered into his ear. “I was about to say the exact same thing to you.” he nuzzled his face into her hair with an obvious smile.

**Rebirth**

It’ll take time and it’ll take work, but they both know they can do it. And they’ll do it together.   
Zuko’s finger rubs the golden ring that adorns his wife’s finger. He can’t help but smile and neither can she.   
It’s not only a new beginning for them, but for the nation and the rest of the world as well. A whole new era is about to start and it’s starting with them side by side, hand in hand.

**Affirm**

He’s not used to being loved, being secure in love. He spent almost a lifetime being deprived of it so it shouldn’t be a surprise that he would have anxiety and some insecurity. He tries, he really does, to keep reminding himself that he has Katara’s love and affection. Still, that little part of him finds ways to slip in whispers of doubt in the back of his mind. He’ll hear his father’s cold and callous voice repeat the same things he had said to him so many times throughout his whole life.   
But all those unkind thoughts instantly fade away into nothingness when he feels Katara’s hand on his and she smiles at him lovingly and genuinely. Every time she kisses him, hugs him tightly, and utters those three words he had spent so long never hearing, every single doubt he had would be destroyed on sight. The voice of his father is left to curse as he’s ignored and pushed back further and further until he’s gone altogether when Katara’s right there with him in the flesh and telling him words that were the exact opposite of Ozai’s, her voice filled with unwavering honesty and tenderness.   
She tells him she loves him when they’re alone and when they’re surrounded by other people. She tells him she loves him when she’s happy or upset with him. She tells him she loves him when she leaves and when she comes back. She tells him she loves him when they’re not even touching or looking at each other and when they’re in the middle of wild love-making. She tells him she loves him in not just words but kisses on his skin (both touched and untouched by his scar), gentle touches, comforting embraces, loving smiles, and affection caresses.   
He couldn’t ask for more and he won’t because it’s all more than enough to make him know that she does in fact love him. 

**Hesitancy**

Here was his chance. She was sitting next to him, her shoulder a breath away from touching his. She wasn’t paying him any attention, she was too focused on the play. All he had to do was lift his arm up and pretend her was stretching then casually lay his arm behind her head. That was ‘the move’ right? Simple.   
So....why was he wussing out? He was acting like he was trying to defuse a bomb rather than make a move on a girl. His subconscious was in a civil war.   
_Do it! Do it! Here’s our chance!_  
 _She’ll push you. Or move away. Or be uncomfortable. Don’t._  
_C’mon!_  
Poor Zuko was too wrapped up in the inner battle to notice Katara glancing at his arm which was resting on the seat’s headrest right next to her. Next thing he knew, she grabbed hold of his arm and positioned it comfortably on her shoulders then rested her head on his shoulder. At that very moment he thought his whole head was going to explode. “You take too long to make a move on your girlfriend, Zuzu.” she poked at him. 

**Counterpart**

It was old world belief that a queen was nothing without a king and a king was fine on his own but still would need a queen. These kinds of beliefs were as old as the arguments shot back and forth on whether water or fire was the superior.  
All these ideas would get you a glare or a scoff from the Fire Lord and the master waterbender that was his Fire Lady. As far as they were concerned, they were equals. They balanced each other out. Even when they didn’t need each other they still wanted each other. He was just as important to her as she was to him. 


	3. A Very Jelly Fire Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He, the Fire Lord, should be embarrassed for being so jealous of a little, still newborn dragon. Even if said dragon was stealing all the attention and affection of said Fire Lord's girlfriend.

Zuko was not pleased, not one bit. So much so that if he didn't keep himself in check any time real soon, then the couch he was sitting on would be enveloped in a giant ball of fire, burning him with it. And it was very likely of happening considering he was too focused on what was happening right next to him.   
It was pathetic, really. He, the Fire Lord, should be embarrassed by how jealous he was being towards a freaking baby dragon. So what if said baby dragon was stealing all his girlfriend's attention and affection? Yet, here he was, festering in all-consuming jealousy and petty anger while his traitorous dragon was basking in the pets and coos he was receiving from his human's Waterbender partner. 

"You're so handsome. Yes, you are. You're the handsomest, scawiest dwagon in the whole wide world." Katara cooed as she caressed Druk's football-sized head between her palms, making kissy faces to the small dragon, who was more than happily accepting her treatment.   
Zuko's eye twitched. If she was going to be all lovey dovey with any fearsome, fire-breathing creature, it should be _him_ dammit! He was her boyfriend! Alas, Katara was too preoccupied with doting on the young dragon in her lap to notice her pitiful boyfriend's feeling of negligence.   
"Oh, you're the so fewocious! Please don't eat me, Mr. Big, Scawy Dwagon!" she squealed when Druk climbed up on her chest and started to lap at her face.

Seeing the creature lick Katara's face like an excited puppy was the last straw for Zuko. With that, he resorted to a very low point.   
"Katara...my scar..." he sounded like he was hissing from pain. Katara turned away from the dragon to him. "The one on your chest?" she said, the baby talk totally gone and replaced with genuine concern. Zuko nodded. The waterbender shifted and Druk reluctantly climbed down from her lap as she switched her attention towards the young Fire Lord. Katara rolled up Zuko's shirt and gently placed her hand over it, inspecting it closely. Unbeknownst to her, however, Zuko shot a sly glare at the dragon. Druk let out a huff through his nostrils. 

"Does it still hurt, Zuko?" Katara spoke up.   
"No. Must've been nothing, I guess." Zuko lied.   
A corner of Katara's mouth quirked up in a half-smile and she patted her boyfriend's cheek. Zuko smiled at her, ignoring the displeased frown Druk was giving him. As soon as Katara wasn't looking, Zuko shot another look at the dragon. _Deal with it, you winged lizard._ he sneered telepathically.


End file.
